


My pleasure

by KiwiCult



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCult/pseuds/KiwiCult
Summary: An old work, there might be some spelling errors but this is an old thing I wanted to publishEnjoy :)
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	My pleasure

The raven haired boy leaned back on his medium sized cot, spreading his legs apart, following by pulling his pants down followed his briefs. Taking a deep breath, his hand began to wander down on his hardened member, if was one of these nights again where he would wake up with a tent in his pants. Just the joys of puberty. Max began to circle his finger around the head of his boyhood before clasping it into his hand and pumping it lightly, moaning quietly as his head fell back in pleasure.   
David was doing one of his nightly checks, making sure that each camper was sleeping peacefully! He hummed lightly, approaching Max’s tent, acting quickly, Max pulled his briefs and pants back on, sitting up with a grunt. Thankfully, when David stuck his head in, Max was sitting up, acting as if nothing had happened. The camp counselor frowned, stepping inside, placing his hands over his hips, “Now Max, you’re the only camper who isn’t asleep yet. Is there something wrong? All growing boys need their sleep.”  
“Oh my fucking god, I… had a nightmare. Is that a fucking problem DAVID?” Max had growled back in response, anyone would be furious after having been interrupted like this.  
The red head suddenly felt guilty, and being the gullible man he was, he bought the lie, “Aww Max, do you want to talk about it? You could sleep on the spare bed in the counselor’s cabin, or in bed with me if you would like.” David smiled softly, looking down at the other boy.  
Max shook his head, “HELL. NO. Just fuck off and don’t you dare pity me camp man! I’m perfectly fine, please go away..” He felt his member begin to twitch again, biting his lip down at how much he wanted to please himself.. If only they had a lesson on what to do in situations like this, fortunately, all these camp counselors seem to teach is nothing but bullshit.  
David sat down next to Max, rubbing his back gently, almost immediately disgusting thoughts began to rush into his mind, shaking his head quickly and pushing the counselor off.   
“Please Max, I just want to help, but, if you want to be alone I understand, my door is always open.” With that, David finally retreated back into his own cabin, the sound of a door closing echoing it’s way around the tents.   
“Fucking finally.” The boy groaned, getting back into position. Once again, his mind began to fill with thoughts of David, and how bad he wanted him inside of him.. It was fucking disgusting yet irresistible. He was already at that point where he felt himself begin to get close, his prepubescent body tingled with warmness, his hips bucking up. Most of the time, he would purposely hold in his piss to get this feeling, only now it was different, as if something inside him was about to release. Max clasped his hand around his member which was twitching uncontrollable, letting out a quiet moan his fluids began to pour out, only, it wasn’t much like he expected. It was a mixture of urine and ejaculation mixed together, splashing down onto his bed and seeping into his own clothes, even the mattress. His face began to glow dark red from humiliation, it had looked like he had wet the bed, however that wouldn’t explain the bits of semen. Great, just fucking great. Max decided to walk over to David’s cabin in order to ask for supplies to clean up his “mess”, he would have to act as if he just had an accident so that David would not get suspicious.  
A few knocks on the door and David opened it up, peering down at the child standing in front of it, “Ah yes Max? How may I help you, gosh it’s awfully late at night, did you have another nightmare bud?” The man ruffled the child’s hair, smiling widely. This was absolutely humiliating, still, he would have to keep up with the ridiculous act to conceal what actually happened.  
“...Yeah, I did. I also wet the bed. Mind giving me some supplies so that I can fucking clean it up before anyone else finds out?’ Max grumbled, looking up at David.   
The camp counselor’s eyes seemed to widen, shaking his head, “Max don’t worry, I’ll help you clean it up, why don’t you stay in my cabin for now and try to get a good night’s rest?”  
“Yeah, no. Just give me something to clean it up and we’ll forget this conversation ever happened.” He began to shift around, still, David insisted in cleaning it up himself, bringing along a spray bottle along with a cleaning cloth to Max’s tent.   
“Don’t worry about it Max, plenty of kids your age still bedwet, it’s nothing to be ashamed about.” David flashed a smile at him, Max rushing over and lying down over his piss and cum covered mattress   
“Go away David, I can clean it up myself.” The boy crossed his arms, before he knew it he was being lifted up and his mess was revealed. David had let out a small gasp, realizing that it had been a mixture of urine and semen, by the looks of it, Max was inexperienced in the form of masterbation. Still, masterbation was against the rules for teens and even children to do at camp campbell. The redhead let out a sigh, pulling the boy over his knee, pulling down his soaked pants followed by his briefs. His lips seemed to lick together at Max’s ass being revealed, slamming his hand down slowly.   
“Max, are you aware that camp campbell does not promote.. masterbation?” David hummed lightly, slamming his hand down again. Instead of pain, Max was met with pleasure, his body twitching again in need of more.  
“A-AH, no.. I wasn’t fucking aware, how else was I suppose to deal with my.. Erection.” Max hissed, starting to squirm.   
“That’s what camp counselors are for Max. You’re free to ask us any sorts of questions.” David continued to spank him, setting him down after his bum was cherry red, yet, irresistible.  
“Like I didn’t fucking know that.” Max began to change into a new change of clothes but was immediately stopped by a warm hand making it’s way over his member, starting to palm it lightly.   
“Tell me Max, how long have you been having this problem? I suppose you’ve been feeling.. Strange feelings as well?” David continued to palm over his member, the boy nodding slightly in response,followed by a bulge beginning to form again.  
“I’ll have to clean up your bed later, I’m very disappointed in you Max, come now, we’re going to further discuss this in my cabin.” The redhead chided, carrying the boy off to his cabin, lightly setting his down onto his bed. “I want you to call me Daddy for this, and this only.”  
Max blushed furiously in disbelief, “W-wait. You mean you’re going to fuck me..?’   
The camp counselor was already stripping himself down, his large member sticking out, causing the smaller individual to drool a bit. Why was this happening, these feelings of arousal were all so sudden..   
David was pouring lube over his own member, making sure to put it around Max’s entrance as well so that the experience wouldn’t be as painful.   
“Be sure to cover your face with a pillow for this Max, your moans from earlier were practically heard around the entire camp.” Max gasped out a bit, not realizing how loud he had been earlier when he was pleasuring himself, before he was able to respond he was met with a dick being shoved up into his asshole, grabbing a pillow quickly and moaning into it, his legs jolting up with joy.   
“A-ah..mmph!!” Max screamed into the pillow while David’s member began to pump back and forth into his small asshole. It wasn’t long before David weakly pulled out, his manhood twitching with the need to release.  
“Max, I’m about to r-release my..fluids.. I want you to swallow it all down, without spilling a single drop.” David commanded, Max gave him a nod, moving his mouth over David’s member which almost instantly released with his semen, the white fluids flooding his mouth.. It felt good, how the warm liquid continued to flow down the back of his throat. Max managed to swallow it all down without allowing any to spill out, moving his mouth off with a heavy sigh.   
“Fucking hell David, why?” Max sat back down, pulling his hoodie on, thankfully it covered his stinging bum.   
“You enjoyed it, did you not? I was showing you what pleasure is, but, if you go ahead and decide to tell the rest of the campers then there will be no more of that.” David pulled his pants and boxers back up, looking down at Max.  
“No no, I want more..” The boy blushed slightly, god he sounded like a fucking cum slut.  
“We can have more fun after the activities end for today, now, go on and get some rest, I need to clean up that little accident of yours.” The camp counselor gave him a small wink, walking off towards Max’s tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this in case anyone might be interested in becoming buddies? Via discord, maybe collaborating.   
> If you’re into Abdl/omorashi or agere a plus.  
> 18+ only please.


End file.
